


thursdays

by cashcakeplz



Series: mix it up and down my body [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, But also, Clubbing, Consensual Sex, Dirty Dancing, Dom/sub, Drinking, Established Relationship, Facials, Foreplay, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Master!Ashton, Master!Luke, Master!Michael, Master/Slave, Neck Kissing, OT4, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pray for me, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rules, So basically, So just be ready for that, Sort Of, Submission, Teasing, and calum dances on other guys for ashton, from calum of course :), hints of noncon kissing, just read it lads, lots and lots of foreplay and, mostly just, no actual sex :( how terrible, or do they ;), slutty behavior, sort of you'll see, sub!luke, submissive!Calum, the four of them go to a club, then they get each other off, this time lukes a bit of a twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: “Dance and let those other men touch you and remember that no one can do it better than me.” Ashton demands.“Ash,”“No.” Ashton says simply. “You’ll do as I say, pet. You know you’ve misbehaved, yes?”“Yes.”“Besides, this is hardly a punishment. God knows that if Mike, Luke, and I weren’t here, you’d be doing it anyway. You enjoy it, don’t you? Teasing boys with that body of yours, making me see fucking red when you’re such a brat.”Calum whines but nods nonetheless.“Yes sir.”or the one where Calum isn't allowed to cum on Thursdays, so Ashton makes him dance with other men in the club to test his limits.or the one where i hit rock bottom again; part two to 'i love the way you talk about me.'





	thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> howdy lads,   
> will i ever stop posting trash fics? maybe, probably, the odds are usually against me.   
> anyway, im currently on a writing kick i guess, so here's a second installment to 'i love the way you talk about me.' personally, im offended by the lack of sub calum fics there are in this goddamn fandom, so ill just keep posting them until im satisfied.   
> yall know how much i love a good slutty calum fic. also, due to previous comments, ive added some more sub!luke and muke content for all u beautiful luke lane geezers.   
> iill stop talking now lolllllll  
> plz enjoy this trash, and im a slut for your feedback so feel free to lay it on thiccccccc
> 
> XX-Alex
> 
> ps if an employer has found this, im so sorry, plz hire me. i have good work ethic and need the money.

Calum hates Thursdays. 

While they’re in the Uber, he has a staring contest with Michael and tries not to flinch at Ashton’s hand creeping up his thigh. 

Michael is sitting in the front seat and their eyes are locked via the rear-view mirror and Ashton is to his left, the distance between them all too easy for Ashton to bridge and make Calum’s life a living hell. Luke is sitting in the far backseat, only slightly cranky that no one’s paying attention to him and half-heartedly scrolling through Twitter. 

It’s getting close to eleven pm and they just finished in the studio when Ashton had informed him that they planned to go to the club...with a little extra something special planned for the resident submissive. Michael has been absolutely brutal all day, playing with Calum in the studio by breathing down his neck and even pulling him into the bathroom to spank him when Calum snapped at him. It’s a fucking Thursday, which means Calum isn’t allowed to misbehave or cum. 

Thursdays are the fucking worst for him, and this particular Thursday has been no different, and Ashton’s promise of special activity at the club has only further soured Calum’s mood. 

Being at the club means drinking and grinding, two things that make Calum incredibly horny, and not being allowed to cum has seriously put a damper on his usual clubbing enthusiasm. Luke and his pissy mood have not helped. 

Their Uber driver makes no hint that he knows who they are, but they can never be sure, so Ashton is subtle in playing with his fingers, only slightly rubbing at the inseam of Calum’s jeans instead of pulling at the zipper like he usually does. There’s nothing special about the staring contest either, just Michael being childish and putting Calum through hell. If he loses, Michael might spank him since Thursdays are meant to test Calum’s limits. 

But Calum is practiced in handling Michael, so he refuses to look away, even when Ashton grips the muscle of his leg a little too aggressively as they pull up to their location. Michael pays the fare and Calum exits the vehicle with a small stumble, Ashton catching his waist without a second thought. While Calum is secure in his hands, Ashton leans forward to whisper in his ear. 

“You’re gonna be good for us while we’re here, right?” He purrs and Calum nods. He straightens up so they’re fully pressed together. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Good boy.” Ashton smiles, letting him go so he can walk on his own. They work their way inside, Michael throwing a casual arm around Luke’s all too broad shoulders. 

At the bar, Ashton orders them a round of shots, denying Calum’s whisper in his ear for a beer. Calum carefully watches Ashton down his shot without his customary a grimace and knows that he’s in fucking trouble. If Ashton has decided that tonight is for hard liquor only, he’s in for a world of hurt bookmarked by teasing and dirty dancing on the floor. 

“This shit is fucking awful.” Luke laughs as he takes his second shot, chasing with the beer he was allowed and Calum was not. Calum scowls at him in jealousy and Ashton taps his hip admonishingly when he notices. 

“Keep drinking.” Ashton smiles at him and Calum nods obediently. He’s definitely the drinker, if he does say so himself, but that doesn’t help the acidic taste that remains on his tongue after he swallows the vodka as per Ashton’s request. 

“Just be grateful we didn’t order tequila.” Michael laughs, clapping Luke on the shoulder, who immediately starts a bickering match with the older boy. Ashton rolls his eyes and turns to Calum, who is nervous and still annoyed by the thought that he won’t be able to cum tonight. 

“Do you know why we’re here?” He asks. 

“No,” Calum answers only half-honestly. He knows that they’re there to play, for Ashton to push Calum as far as he can go. “Tell me?” 

“We’re here because I saw the way you looked at Jake today.” Ashton answers and Calum nearly rolls his eyes. They work closely with Jake Sinclair, and have since they were seventeen, back when Calum was young and impressionable and developed a crush on him. This is an old tease for him, since Ashton noticed how desperate Calum was to perform well around their friendly producer. Ashton knows better than anyone how Calum feels about him and also how Calum wouldn’t make a move on Jake even if both of them were single. It’s just a joke between them now, but as Calum takes note of the dark glint in Ashton’s eyes, he’s not sure how funny it actually is. “Pretty naughty, trying so hard with another man, baby. Makes me wonder what you would do if we weren’t there to keep you in check, huh?” 

“Ash,” Calum sighs. “You know I would never-”

“I know.” Ashton says with a confident smile, pushing another shot towards Calum, who takes it without question. “But it doesn’t change the fact that I’m angry about it.” 

“Yes sir, I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Calum says, a little too bitterly. Ashton raises an eyebrow and Calum knows that he crossed the line, which is apparently much more strict than usual. 

“Alright, brat.” Ashton says. He reaches down and grabs Calum’s hip, tugging him closer. Calum is grateful for the bad lighting in the club that prevents anyone from seeing Ashton manhandle him like that. “Here’s what we’re gonna do about that rotten attitude of yours.” 

Subconsciously, Calum tips his head to the side, literally baring his throat for his boyfriend, who just shifted into his dominant. 

“Since you like teasing other men so much, I’m gonna watch you take another few shots then go dance for me.” 

Calum’s breath hitches. 

“And I’m gonna stay right here. If you can get three other men to grind on you, I’ll consider dancing with you. Shouldn’t be hard for you, right baby? That slutty body of yours shouldn’t find it hard to attract another boy.” Ashton whispers in his ear. Calum takes his fourth shot and fights the shiver that climbs down his spine that has little to do with the alcohol. It’s a lot of vodka in a short amount of time, but Calum’s confident in his ability to keep it down. 

They’ve never done this before, having Calum mess about with other guys that they don’t even know. Ashton’s always been possessive and  _ protective _ , so this is a surprise. But Calum’s not opposed. One of his favorite things to do is dance after all. 

“Dance and let those other men touch you and remember that no one can do it better than me.” Ashton demands. 

“Ash,”

“No.” Ashton says simply. “You’ll do as I say, pet. You know you’ve misbehaved, yes?” 

“Yes.” 

“Besides, this is hardly a punishment. God knows that if Mike, Luke, and I weren’t here, you’d be doing it anyway. You enjoy it, don’t you? Teasing boys with that body of yours, making me see fucking red when you’re such a brat.” 

Calum whines but nods nonetheless. 

“Yes sir.” He answers before a slow smile spreads across his face. “So I have free reign on the floor?”

Ashton nods, a challenging glint in his eyes.

“I won’t stop you. But Mikey and Luke are gonna be out there too. Know that you’ll have to deal with the consequences of your actions.” 

“Of course, sir. I wouldn’t dream of not dealing with them.” 

Ashton grins, feral and aggressive. He grips Calum’s neck and crashes their lips together, a display of dominance rather than one of affection. Calum fists his hands in Ashton’s shirt and feels the alcohol start to pleasantly buzz in his veins, and his confidence starts to skyrocket, his mood improving by the second. 

“You’re gonna watch me, sir?” He asks, pressing his chest firmly against Ashton’s, licking at his closed lips once. Under these circumstances, Calum is allowed to act like a brat, knowing he’s gonna get all the punishment when they get home and he’ll be too drunk to be upset. 

“You like that?” 

Calum nods, trying to pull Ashton closer even though they’re already sealed together. 

“I’ll watch you, babe. Now go be naughty for me.” 

“Yes sir.” Calum says with a firm smile. He lets go and steps back, taking his fifth and final shot, ready to do his best to piss his boyfriend off. This is the best punishment he’s ever had. 

“Michael.” Ashton says, sitting down. Michael stops arguing with Luke and both boys look over, Michael with his signature smirk that nearly makes Calum dizzy. “You and Luke ready?” 

“Yep.” Michael answers, petting a hand at Luke’s waist, who, despite fighting with Michael literally seconds before, looks pleased to have the older boy’s attention. “You good to go, bitch?” 

“Yes sir.” Calum responds with a smile, feeling the music pump deeply in his chest and excitement build in his belly. Luke grins happily and leans over Ashton to give Calum a kiss, his lips slightly chapped but sweet enough to make Calum tip forward on his toes. 

“Go,” Ashton orders and they do so, Luke lacing his fingers through Calum’s and tugging them onto the dance floor. 

It’s late enough that the floor is crowded, despite it being a Thursday, and Calum thinks that this will be all too easy, finding three available men to grind on him. The challenge will be finding hot enough men that are willing to be as dirty as he needs them to be to really make Ashton angry. 

“Be good.” Michael snaps in his ear, his teeth catching on the lobe and pulling, making Calum whine and really start to feel like the slut he suddenly wants to be. “Luke and I are watching you, bitch. If you get too handsy, don’t think I won’t step in.” 

“Yes sir.” Calum says for what feels like the hundredth time. Michael releases him and Calum catches him before he can vanish into the crowd. He slips his hand up to Michael’s neck and forces their mouths together, humming in content when Michael slips his tongue inside briefly before pulling away with a scowl and a smack on Calum’s ass. 

“Good luck,” Luke whispers to him while Michael tugs him along behind him, and Calum smiles calmly at him. 

Dancing by yourself in the middle of a crowded club isn’t as awkward as you’d expect it to be, especially with all the alcohol starting to settle in Calum’s bones. The music is deep and dirty and despite the lack of warm body on him, Calum starts to move to the rhythm of it. He’s not far enough gone to close his eyes but he does anyway, tipping his head back and running his hands down his body. Vaguely, he can feel Ashton’s eyes burn into him from the across the room. Calum is only sort of curious as to how Ashton can see him through the haze of lights and sweaty people, but he’s intensely grateful that he can. Performing for Ashton is almost as good as touching him, and Calum is starting to feel  _ nice _ . 

His thighs burn every time he drops it a little  _ too  _ low, still sore from kneeling for so long a week ago. The pain is acidic in his body though and only helps contribute to Calum’s fuzzy feeling, and for a second, he just  _ dances  _ because he can, because it’s nice stress relief and he feels good about himself when he does so. 

The first boy he attracts without even seeking him out, just by being in his element and looking sexy as hell under purple lights and David Guetta spurning him on. Calum is so lost in himself already that if the man behind him hadn’t put one large hand on his waist, he wouldn’t have noticed him. But as soon as he feels fingers close around the sharp angle of his waist, his heart skips a beat and he straightens out. The guy behind him must be a tall motherfucker because the top of Calum’s head nearly tucks all the way under his chin, and arousal spikes in his belly. Calum likes tall boys. 

“Hi,” The man whispers in his ear. Calum’s answer is to laugh a little and grind backwards, making his intentions clear right off the bat. He’s not aiming to take anyone home or make small talk, but drink and grind and have a good time. And maybe piss Ashton off a little. 

“Hey,” He gasps back, smiling when the man behind him slides the hand from Calum’s waist to his belly, pulling him back closer to him. A nose is pressed to his neck and a smile forms against his skin. 

“This all you looking for?” The mans teases, pushing his hips forward a little before retracting them completely, making Calum furrow his eyebrows in annoyance. “A partner? Because you looked a little lonely, dancing by yourself.” 

“Love dancing alone.” Calum says back, one hand dropping to lace their fingers together on his stomach and the other reaching backwards for the man’s head. His fingers bump into a hat and Calum frowns to himself. He’s sure the guy behind him looks hot as fuck with a snapback (Calum does  _ not  _ think of Mikey and how good  _ he  _ looks in one), but he wants to tangle his fingers in sweaty hair and  _ pull  _ while he dances. But he’ll have to make do. 

“How do you feel about dancing together?” The man asks with a slight chuckle. Calum makes to drive his own hips back, to push his ass against the boy, but the clever dude notices and keeps his hips away, reminding Calum of Ashton, who is still probably watching with poorly concealed jealousy. 

Calum smirks at the thought. 

“I think I can make time.” Calum answers. “If you’d be so kind.” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Nameless guy says, making Calum bite his lip. 

He gets to work, grateful that the song changed right as the other guy stopped talking and he’s able to set a new rhythm. The man behind him places his other hand on Calum’s hip lightly, not trying to control Calum’s pace but just resting there, feeling him. As the song goes on and Calum rolls his body back, keeping his back up against the other man’s chest, their grips on each other get tighter and dirtier, Calum digging his nails into the man’s neck when he  _ finally _ meets Calum with his hips. 

A slight whine escapes and Calum arches his back, pleasure shooting up his spine. The bass runs through him like warm water, setting his body alight and mixing with the alcohol already in his belly. He keeps dancing, biting down brutally on his bottom lip and grinding back, standing up his tiptoes. 

The guy behind him is a decent dancer and he goes well with Calum, letting the smaller boy lead, which is exactly what Calum had hoped for. The hand on Calum’s stomach moves up and down, side to side, feeling the expanse of Calum’s torso. A part of Calum wants to make him stay still, knowing that him essentially groping him will make Ashton angry, but he fights down that submissive part of himself and revels in the touch instead. 

“What’s your name?” Calum asks, mostly because he needs to report it back to his boyfriend when he asks. 

“Does it matter?” The man asks. Calum laughs and stills his hips for a moment, which makes the man behind him squeeze his hip, annoyed. 

“I’m not trying to hit on you, babe.” Calum smiles, letting his head fall back so he can get a glimpse of his partner. He’s got dark skin, even darker than Calum’s, which is a nice change of pace, and even darker eyes framed by thick lashes. He attractive, that’s for sure, and it makes Calum pleased. The hotter the guy, the angrier Ashton will get. “Just want to know your name, that’s all.” 

“Parker.” The guy answers, leaning forward to bite at Calum’s jaw with straight teeth. Calum lets him and hums deeply, pleased with the attention. “And you?” 

“Fletcher.” Calum answers. He laughs to himself, knowing how devilish he’s being, using Ashton’s middle name. It makes his blood hot. 

“Cute name.” Parker says and Calum snorts. He’s made fun of Ashton for his middle name about a thousand times, so to hear that this random dude in a club thinks it’s cute is really amusing. He tips his head forward again and starts dancing again. 

“Thanks.” He laughs. Parker releases his hip and brings both hands to Calum’s belly, rubbing up and then back down, all the way to the front of Calum’s thighs. Calum likes the feel of a stranger’s hands on his body like this, but he doesn’t know how far Ashton, or rather, Mikey will let him go. 

When no one comes to stop him, Calum grinds again, aligning their bodies even closer and encouraging Parker’s hands on his legs. Maybe it doesn’t matter how much the other boys touch  _ him _ , just how much Calum touches  _ them. _ Which, makes sense to him. 

Parker leans down and places baby kisses on the back of his neck and Calum moans. He’s not even close to Calum’s sweet spot, which he’s fairly sure only Ashton knows the location of, but it still makes him hot, and when Calum opens his eyes to see Ashton staring directly at him, his knees buckle. 

If Parker hadn’t been holding Calum by the hips, he surely would have hit the floor, but he remains on his feet by the grace of god and laughs at himself. 

“Sorry.” He says and Parker steps back a little. Calum turns in his grip and sets a hand on his shoulder for stability. 

“Are you alright, man?” Parker asks, still holding Calum steady. Calum nods. He’s not drunk enough to be collapsing like that, but he can certainly  _ act  _ like he is. 

“Yeah, sorry. Just very buzzed.” He smiles and looks up at his dancing gentleman. Without giving himself time to question it, he leans forward and pecks him on the mouth. “Thanks for catching me. Oh, and the dancing, it was great. I’m gonna get some water and settle down a little.” 

“Anytime.” Parker says with a smile, leaving Calum relieved that he wasn’t upset about the kiss and that he’s not one of those pricks that will keep trying to dance despite clear signals to stop. They part on easy terms, Parker squeezing his hip once before disappearing back into the crowd. 

Calum picks his way through the mass of sweaty bodies until he reaches the bar, all but tripping into Ashton’s lap when he gets there. 

“Master,” He breathes out with a smile, gripping Ashton’s thighs. Ashton just looks unimpressed and slides Calum another shot glass. The vodka this time is a bit lukewarm, which is probably the worst thing in the world, but Calum swallows it like a good boy and leans forward for a kiss. 

“What makes you think you deserve kisses?” Ashton says with a raised eyebrow. “You, who just spent three songs grinding on a random guy like an unclaimed whore.” 

Calum pouts, alcohol making him desperate and horny. 

“You’re my boyfriend.” He whines. 

“So?” 

“So I want your kisses.” Calum says, blinking at Ashton with his prettiest puppy dog eyes. A lesser man would be rendered helpless by such an expression, but Ashton is ironclad and well-equipped to fight Calum off. 

“I don’t care what  _ you _ want, brat.” Ashton says. “How many times have I explained that to you?” 

“Many.” Calum says, pout deepening. He knows he’s being bad, and Ashton acting like this is starting to push him into his headspace. Calum shakes his head to snap out of it. He can’t go on the floor as a submissive, it’s a disaster waiting to happen. 

“That’s right. Now back to work.” 

“Ash,” Calum whines, trying for another kiss. Ashton turns his head to the side and pushes the center of Calum’s chest away. 

“No, baby. I said no.” He says firmly. Calum pouts again but his disappointment is quickly turned into anger. He orders another shot on Ashton’s tab, throws it back before Ashton can say anything and turns back to the dance floor indignantly. 

He doesn’t look back as he stomps through the people and the lights, feeling haughty and ready to be positively  _ filthy  _ with a pretty stranger. 

He finds him quickly, barely half a song passing until Calum notices that someone’s been staring at him from across the floor, the opposite direction of Ashton. He’s definitely gorgeous, tall, like Calum likes, and chocolate brown hair sweeping across his forehead and biceps straining his shirt sleeves. 

Calum leaves little room for misinterpretation, giving the man a sinister smile and beckoning him closer with one finger. It’s slutty, even to the point of twinkish, but Calum hardly feels ashamed because the man returns his smile and comes closer, closing the distance between them in seconds. 

“Hi there.” He says when the meet, hands immediately finding Calum’s waist and pulling close. He’s confident, attractive, and  _ strong _ apparently, Calum notices when those hands grip him. “Pretty boy.” 

Calum’s neck tingles, one of Ashton’s nicknames for him washing down over him. 

“Hi.” Calum smiles back, looping his arms around the man’s neck. “Handsome lad.” 

The guy laughs, revealing pearly white teeth. Calum looks a little closer and notices freckles over the man’s nose. For a fleeting moment, Calum remembers how freckles appear on Ashton’s nose when they’re back home, basking in the sun and swimming in the ocean. 

Then Calum remembers that he’s pissed off with said boyfriend and he goes back to trying to seduce the guy in front of him. 

“I’m James.” The guys says, dipping down to knock their noses together playfully. Excitement shoots through Calum’s body. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Fletcher.” Calum says again, this time out of spite. “And the pleasure is all mine.” 

Things escalate quickly after that, Calum deciding out of the gate that he’s going to make this as filthy as he can, hooking a hand around James’ neck and grinding his hips forward. They remain facing, so Calum’s half-hard cock brushes the taller man’s and twinned moans spill from their mouths. He does it a few more times in accordance with the soundtrack, stuttering his movements for extra friction, pleasing himself with the grinding sensation through his jeans. 

“Dirty, aren’t you?” James whispers, one hand clamping down  _ brutally  _ on Calum’s hip and the other dropping to his ass, groping himself a handful. Calum  _ knows  _ he’ll in trouble for this, but Ashton denied kisses and he’s  _ pissed _ . He grinds harder at the memory of Ashton turning his head to the side. 

If Ashton wants him to put on a show, then Calum intends to do so, and the consequences be damned. 

“Does it bother you?” Calum questions teasingly, nudging his nose along James’ sharp jawline. If things were different, Calum would probably be attracted to this guy, but his drive to catch attention from Ashton is currently clouding any sort of desire. 

“Not at all, babe.” James says, then pulls on one of Calum’s hips, his fingers slipping under Calum’s shirt and then peeking under the band of his jeans. “Turn around for me.” 

Calum does as he’s bid, turning and pressing his greatest  _ ass _ et (ha) to the man behind him. James grunts his approval in Calum’s ear and then twists his fingers in the material of his jeans, pulling them impossibly tighter against Calum’s skin and sending waves of pleasure coursing through him with the added pressure. 

Now that he’s turned around, Calum knows Ashton can see everything he’s doing, so he decides to get really messy for him. He drops it down low, so far he feels his thighs scream in protest, and then straightens his legs, pressing his ass back against James and keeping his shoulders close to the ground. It’s a crown jewel of a move, one that is usually designed for females, given that it requires a decent amount of flexibility and submission. But Calum likes doing it, and practices frequently on his boyfriend, who usually rushes him out of the club when Calum does it, ready to fuck his younger boyfriend sideways. 

James groans again, deep and animalistic, and Calum’s alcohol-fueled brain sizzles in satisfaction. Even if he hasn’t pleased his dominant yet, this guy behind him is getting harder by the second, turned on by Calum’s body and whorish disposition. Ashton was right in that it’s not that hard for Calum to attract men like this with a body like his and a cute face to match. Calum currently basks in the fact that he is attractive enough to be a little bit of a slut, yet Ashton still fucks him like he only belongs to one man. 

Which is fairly true, actually. 

When the song changes again, James turns Calum around one more time and before Calum can even realize what’s going on, the bigger man has a hand around Calum’s jaw and is pressing their lips together. Calum had kissed Parker because he’d been feeling it and it was playful between them. Thinking this would be the same kind of thing, Calum kisses back for a moment, lost in the haze of being drunk and adrenaline-fueled. But when he tries to pull away, James chases after him and slides their tongues together again. 

Calum doesn’t want to cause a scene, and he  _ had  _ been acting like he wanted to hook up, so he gently pushes at James’ chest. James breaks away for a second before a feral grins crosses his lips,  _ different  _ than the one Ashton had given him earlier, and fists a hand in Calum’s hair before diving back in for more. Calum’s biggest concern is that Ashton must be  _ seething _ because even though Calum had free reign to be as slutty as he wanted on the floor, blatantly making out with someone crosses a line they all know is there yet never mention. He’s starting to freak about the whole situation when their mouths break apart. 

It takes Calum a moment to realize that James did not let him go voluntarily, and he’s been pulled away from him. While he’s tugged into the crowd, Calum waves James goodbye, lowkey hoping he’ll never see him again. Expecting to have Ashton gripping him, Calum is surprised when he stumbles into Luke’s chest. 

“Luke,” Calum gasps, and Luke looks him over with wide eyes. 

“Cal, are you alright? I know Ashton said you can do whatever you want out here, but Michael saw you two and-”

“And it looked like you were getting too slutty.” Michael interrupts, squaring himself behind Luke. “And I knew that it wasn’t your fault, even you wouldn’t be brave enough to slide your tongue down some random lad’s throat. You know we’d beat your ass raw, don’t you?” 

Calum gives Michael a grateful look. Even though Michael just delivered some harsh words, Calum knows that Michael noticed how the kissing wasn’t consensual, and that, more importantly, he’ll tell Ashton as much and they won’t have to have a serious talk in the morning when the alcohol wears off. 

“Yes sir, I know that. Thank you.” He says. He stands on his tiptoes to try and find Ashton, but the older boy’s stool is mysteriously empty. Calum feels his heart sink. Fuck, did Ashton leave when he saw Calum kiss James? No, no, no. 

“It’s alright, kitty.” Luke whispers in his ear. Michael disappears from his position behind Luke, leaving Calum worried and still inexplicably horny. “You’re not in trouble, Cal. Not yet, babe. Now dance with me.” 

Luke’s tiny raccoon hands close around Calum’s wrists, and Calum fights to not struggle away and run for his dominant. He looks up at Luke helplessly. 

“I have to follow Ashton’s orders.” He says. “He won’t even kiss me until I’ve found three men to dance with.” 

“Well,” Luke says with a pondering expression. “I saw you with that darker guy about twenty minutes ago. So that was one. And then the guy who was trying to fuck your mouth with his tongue. That’s two.” 

“So I still need to find another one.” Calum whines, tugging his hands from Luke’s grip. Luke lets him free but quickly encases Calum’s waist. 

“You’re looking at man number three, kitty.” He says, then dips his gaze down so they’re eye-to-eye.  _ Fuck _ . Despite the worry overwhelming Calum, the dark-haired boy is suddenly punched in the face by Luke’s beauty, all blue-eyed and blonde, chest on display from his half-buttoned shirt, necklaces shining brightly on his skin. He swallows down a moan and leans forward. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Luke’s expression twists a little but Calum doesn’t have time to worry about it because Luke is pressing their fronts together. Immediately, Calum can feel the change in their dynamics. Luke dances differently than Parker and James. The hand on Calum’s waist isn’t controlling or tight, but fluid and instead of standing back and letting Calum do most of the work, he puts his best foot forward, twisting them together like chocolate and peanut butter. Luke is dancing like Calum does, so they’re mirror images. 

Calum grins to himself and presses his lips to Luke’s throat. He can feel the eyes of multiple men around them, nothing like two twinkish lads grinding on each other to get the blood in the room pumping. They get lost in each other, the familiarity working to their advantage as they move together like a well-oiled machine, their normal musical chemistry burned away into something deeper, a connection they have on a bone level. 

Because Luke is one of his masters (though he’s not acting like it right now), he’s allowed to be handsy, sliding tanned fingers up Luke’s shirt and playing with his chest, his fingers flicking over Luke’s sensitive nipples. Luke keens at him, and Calum is thinking about how much he likes the change in the younger boy when Luke tugs at his belt loops, lifting his jeans up higher and tightening the material over his cock and still-sensitive ass from the spanking Michael gave him earlier. 

As if he can sense that Calum is thinking of him, Michael reappears behind Luke. Though Calum is disappointed that Ashton’s isn’t with him, a wave of reassurance crashes over Calum when he sees the approval in his master’s eyes when he sees the two boys dancing together. 

“Well would you look at what I found.” Michael smirks. Luke tips his head back when he hears Michael’s voice, and Calum watches Michael wrap his hands around the younger boy’s torso, hands sliding under Luke’s silky shirt. He bats Calum’s hands out of the way and plays with Luke’s chest himself. “Two pretty boys being filthy with each other, in public where everyone can see them. You two should be ashamed of yourselves.”

Calum’s moan is twinned by Luke’s, who again surprises Calum with his submission to Michael. Calum, looking at Michael’s dark expression and the way he works Luke’s body over, understands Luke’s inability to be coherent around the older boy, especially in his inebriated state. 

Calum grinds forward hard enough on Luke to send the younger boy tumbling into Michael. Michael smirks at him one time and kisses the slope of Luke’s neck. 

“You grinding on him for us, Lukey?” Michael says in Luke’s ear. His fingers curling in the material of Calum’s shirt, Luke nods for Mikey, making Calum wonder how many shots  _ he  _ took. Michael seems in pretty good control of himself, but when the older boy leans forward and swipes his tongue in Calum’s mouth, Calum can taste the assorted liquor on his tongue. Ashton had ordered him vodka because he knows it will fuck Calum up the fastest, but Calum identifies the remnants of gin and flavored rum in Michael’s mouth as well as beer, which Calum is still bitter about. So the older boy is definitely buzzed, then, which explains why he’s taking such pleasure in teasing Luke’s chest. 

“C’mon, baby.” Michael says, his teeth grazing the shell of Luke’s ear. “Work harder.” 

Luke practically trips over himself in his haste to obey, pulling Calum impossibly closer against him and sealing their mouths together. The younger boy is obviously intending to make it visibly nasty, slicking their tongues together outside their mouths and knotting some of his fingers in Calum’s messy hair. Calum moans and squeezes his eyes shut, his hips still moving against Luke’s and the music picking up pace. 

“That’s it,” Michael encourages. One of his hands creeps from Luke’s body to Calum’s hip, digging his thumb into the skin and the bruises he knows are still resting there. Calum flinches from his fingers, but Luke doesn’t let him go anywhere, his tongue finding Calum’s jaw and then throat, making short work of the skin there. 

“Master,” Calum whines, batting at Michael’s aggressive fingers. “Hurts.” 

“Good,” 

Calum frowns because Michael’s mouth hadn’t moved and it takes him several seconds to recognize their origin. 

“Ash,” He breathes out, turning his head to try and find his boyfriend. 

Ashton is standing behind him, looking over him and Luke dancing on each other and Michael’s hands pressing into his boyfriend’s hips. The offending fingers are brushed off and Luke finally surrenders his kissing when Ashton pulls Calum against him. 

“I see you cheated, babe.” Ashton half-yells in his ear, the club music making it hard to hear. “But I guess Luke counts as your third. You did good with the first two even though you got a bit handsy with the last one.” 

“I didn’t mean to-”

“I know, you’re lucky Michael was watching honey. I’m not really that surprised, considering how much of a tease you were with him. Using your move and everything. You know, the one that usually makes me fuck you silly.” Ashton pushes, tucking Calum closer, trapping him with his frame. “But you did as I asked and I’m proud of you.” 

Calum fights the urge to arch against Ashton and hums in content, turning his head. 

“Kisses now?” He asks softly. Ashton rolls his eyes before giving in, pressing their mouths together once, twice, and then a third time, deeper than the others. 

“Satisfied?” Ashton asks, but Calum hears the apology in his tone. He feels bad for turning Calum away earlier, and Calum feels his heart pound in relief in his chest. 

“Mhm,” He answers, hooking his hand behind Ashton’s neck like he did with Parker, only this time, his mouth is tracing the lines of his boyfriend’s throat, trying to show his affection and how desperate he is to be touched by familiar hands. 

Ashton delivers, despite Calum not voicing his desires, by gripping Calum’s hips tightly, decidedly setting the pace. 

“What were their names, pet?” Ashton demands. 

“The first one was Parker.” Calum’s breath hitches when Ashton’s teeth dig into his neck for a split second. “And then the other one was...w-was James. And then Master L-Luke.” 

“Master Luke,” Ashton says with a nod. “Still a little pissed off about that, sweetheart. You knew I would be, yeah?” 

“Yes sir.” Calum practically begs, his fingers tangling aggressively in Ashton’s curls. “B-But Luke said-” 

“Do you think I give a shit what  _ Luke  _ said, pet?” Ashton pushes, taking Calum’s hand from his hair and squeezing his fingers. “You follow  _ my  _ orders first and foremost. Mine. Not Mikey’s and certainly not Luke’s, who can’t even help us decide how to punish you. He probably just wanted to use you to show off his own slutty body for Mikey, don’t you think, babe?” 

Calum  _ does  _ think that, but Luke is still one of his masters, so it had felt natural to do as he said; Ashton must know that, so Calum doesn’t say it. 

“And what about that second one, huh?” Ashton asks, this time it’s his hand slipping into Calum’s hair and guiding him. “James, you said? The one who got a little too familiar with your ass and mouth? What the fuck happened there?” 

Calum shrugs and grinds back desperately. 

“H-He was pretty, and I knew...I was upset that you wouldn’t kiss me.” 

“Do you think that gives you the right to fuck around with whoever you want? Your boyfriend won’t kiss you, so you find some random lad to do it for you, is that it, babe?” 

Calum wants to melt back in Ashton’s chest and the authority he handles him with, his knees growing weak and blood still buzzing with all the alcohol. He answers Ashton the best he can nevertheless. 

“Just wanted kisses,” He whines in answer. Ashton shakes his head and releases Calum’s hair, gripping his hips instead and pulling them close together. 

“Well you got them, brat.” Ashton snaps. “From that fucker that Mikey had to pull off of you. Did you see him threaten him? Probably not, too distracted with Luke’s clever tongue. Now get down for me.” 

Calum nods, and before he starts grinding back on Ashton, steals a kiss from him, giving him a cheeky bite to the lower lip on his way back. 

“Fucking brat.” Ashton grunts before pushing his knee into the backs of Calum’s, making the younger boy bend over a little. With the new vulnerable position, Ashton is able to place a hand on the small of Calum’s back and force him down. 

If they were back home in their apartment like this, Calum would be naked, either being punished or Ashton’s cock buried deep inside of him. The fact that Ashton is humiliating him like this in public, in a  _ club _ , where the other men Calum had danced with can see him, makes the younger boy’s blood burn brightly in him, making him feel like he’s  _ glowing  _ in Ashton’s grip. 

“You’ve gotta be getting desperate, right babe?” Ashton asks, his pace changing in perfect time with the song because Ashton has  _ always  _ excelled in the field of rhythm. “Dancing and drinking and even being punished earlier today. Bet you wanna be touched, huh? You’ve gotta be getting hard, pet.” 

Calum’s not really in the position to answer or even nod, so he tries to show his affirmation by giving Ashton as much as he can handle dancing-wise. It’s true that his cock is hard now, has been halfway there all day and now with his boyfriend’s hands on him, the traitorous thing is straining against his jeans. 

Mikey and Luke are certainly  _ not  _ helping, making out like teenagers right in front of Calum, Luke’s fingers brushing Calum’s shoulders despite being distracted. 

Calum’s drawn from his thoughts by Ashton pulling him back up against his chest, their hips aligning and Ashton’s hands digging more harshly into his skin. 

“What would you be willing to do to earn my hands, hm?” He questions, teeth grazing the edge of Calum’s ear. “I know how much you want it.” 

“Please,” Calum begs softly. “Please, Master. More kisses.”

Ashton scoffs to cover his fond eye roll before giving what Calum asks for, leaning over his shoulder to layer kisses on his cheeks and neck, still dancing smoothly with the younger in front of him. Calum whines when another warm body is pressed up against his chest, opening his eyes to meet Luke’s icy blue ones, wide with pleasure and excitement. His heart skips a beat when he watches Michael lean over him to connect his and Ashton’s lips, taking Calum’s boyfriend away from his neck. 

“What about this Master, kitty?” Luke asks, and Calum meets his fiery smile, kissing him, full-force, with hardly a second thought. He gets so lost in the taste of Luke that it takes Michael’s hand on the back of his neck to pull him away. 

He doesn’t kiss Calum, which slightly irks the younger boy, but paints a satisfied smile on Michael’s lips. It’s a challenge, clear as day, the expression on Michael’s face is the same as it was earlier that day when he’d pulled Calum into a studio bathroom and made Calum sorry he’d called Michael and asshole, the same as it was in the car during their staring contest. On any other day, he’d submit to that dastardly stare, but today he’s riled up and ready to give Mikey a taste of his own medicine. 

He leans forward and kisses Luke again, hands falling to the younger boy’s waist, quickly trailing down to squeeze his, admittedly thick, ass. Michael quickly slaps his hands away, but Calum can see the damage he’s done regardless. He smirks back at the older boy before placing himself securely back in Ashton’s protective cage of a grip. 

“You sure are naughty today, aren’t you, sweetheart.” Ashton comments, exchanging glances with Michael. “So eager to misbehave, to provoke us. Well,”

Calum tenses for a moment when Ashton’s long fingers unbutton his jeans, but he quickly relaxes, giving his trust over easily. 

“Well, I’ll just have to give you what you want.” 

Calum hardly has any time to brace himself because Ashton’s hand is sliding down the back of his jeans in record time and before he can hardly process that his boyfriend’s hand is in his pants, the older man has two fingers shoving up into him, making him cry out in shock. It’s a lot to take without warning, but Calum is stretched and physically ready for it, just as he’s supposed to be on Thursdays, and Ashton knows it; wouldn’t have tried it if that hadn’t been the case. 

“He’s fine.” Ashtons says firmly. Calum cracks his eyes open and sees Michael looking at him with wide green eyes, a suspicious eyebrow raised. Even he was surprised by Ashton’s rough handling, which makes Calum pulse in excitement. “He can fucking take it.” 

Ashton’s fingers are  _ long _ and so deep in Calum from their positioning, Calum’s own weight being his ultimate downfall as he essentially sits on his boyfriend’s fingers. He groans in pleasure and  _ squirms _ , knowing the exact length of Ashton’s fingers and how, if he spreads his legs just a little, Ashton will touch his prostate and make him melt. Ashton senses his game quickly and drives in further, just to rile his boyfriend up even more. 

He holds so much power in this position, knowing Calum is physically vulnerable as well as teetering dangerously over the edge of his headspace. Just the right words and touch will send him plummeting. Ashton knows this and gets off on it. 

He won’t let Calum fall until they get home, so he steers clear of his prostate. 

“What a good, good boy.” Luke admires, his eyes wide in acceptance of what Ashton’s doing and just what Calum can take. 

What a fucking Thursday of Thursdays this is. 

“He deep in you?” Michael asks. Calum sees the grudging approval in his face and his cock throbs. He nods in answer, not trusting himself to open his mouth and try to speak. Ashton allows this breach in the protocol. 

“All the way,” He says to Michael. “Two.” 

“Fuck, Calum.” Michael says in surprise. “The best bitch.” 

Calum whines and then there’s a  _ dirty  _ beat drop and he dances to it, aggravating the fingers in his ass. 

“There we are.” Ashton says smugly, grinding forward in beat to it. They’re fluid like this, similar to how Luke and he were, but different in the dynamics they share when they dance, Ashton all power and Calum all submission. Calum wants to kiss someone again, so he pulls Luke closer and leans over his shoulder for Michael’s mouth, who gives it to him with only a little bit of tongue. 

“Am I not enough for you?” Ashton asks and Calum shakes his head. “I don’t believe you.” 

Ashton marks this by reaching his other hand around to sneak down the front of Calum’s jeans. It quickly becomes a double assault, one of Ashton’s hands occupying his ass and the other playing with the wet tip of his cock. Calum’s not sure how long he can last like this, but he knows the rule of Thursdays, so he stills in an effort to stave off his pleasure. 

“Keep dancing on me.” Ashton commands and Calum’s knees go weak as he abides. 

Ashton is absolutely  _ brutal  _ with him, using his thumb and pointer finger to tease Calum’s tip and the tip only, knowing the sensitivity will cause shockwaves of pleasure. 

“Feel good?” 

“Yes sir.” Calum answers in a gasp, resisting the urge to send his hips grinding forward into Ashton’s hand, trying to work the rest of his dick. Ashton makes the feat impossible. 

“Good, that’s what I was hoping for.” 

Then, as quickly as Ashton’s hands and disappeared into his jeans, they’re gone. The older boy offers the hand that was down the front of his pants to Luke in front of him. Luke licks the taste of Calum’s precum from his fingers without needing to be asked and closes his eyes with a moan. Calum burns with jealousy as he always does when Ashton fucks with Luke, watching as the younger lad sucks on the fingers in his mouth for a second too long. 

He turns his head and bites at Ashton’s wrist, wanting his attention back. Ashton responds to this by pushing his fingers further into Luke’s mouth, making the blonde gag at the unexpected roughness. Michael laughs at him and kisses his neck. 

“Ash, I’m..I-”

“Hush.” Ashton snaps and retracts his hand from Luke’s mouth finally. He turns Calum around so they’re chest to chest and Calum can no longer see the other two members of their band. 

With one hand, Ashton reaches down and buttons Calum’s jeans only to pop his own open, taking the zipper down as well. He grips Calum’s wrist and leads his hand down his boxers. 

“My turn, pet.” Ashton says firmly. “You’ve been touched all night, by many different people’s hands. I want some pleasure, too.” 

“Of course, master.” Calum says, all too eager to please his boyfriend now. Ashton is painfully hard in his grip, which sets something off in Calum, satisfied that he’s made Ashton this desperate. 

Calum leans his head on Ashton’s shoulder and gets to work, stroking his boyfriend despite the rough material of his jeans. He can feel Ashton start to buck into his hand when a voice distracts Calum from his task. 

“Get it, Fletcher.”

Calum looks up and sees Parker’s smiling face, the taller man being led through the crowd by a smaller guy who looks just as playful as Calum’s previous dancing partner. He nods in solidarity to him, throwing a wink in for good measure. 

“Fletcher?” Ashton says with a confused but amused look in his eyes. Calum looks away sheepishly and Ashton laughs. “What a brat you are, using your boyfriend’s middle name on the dancefloor. God, you deserve to be punished.” 

“Mhm,” Calum hums in agreement, continuing to play with Ashton’s dick while sweaty bodies move around him. He glances behind him in curiosity and starts a little when he realizes that Luke and Michael have vanished. 

“As good as this feels, pet, we better get off the floor before someone recognizes us.” Ashton concedes, sounding genuinely disappointed. Calum isn’t exactly happy about this, loving the foreplay they have going, but takes his hand from Ashton’s jeans obediently. 

Ashton takes his clean hand and leads them off the floor. On his way out, he closes his tab, hardly blinking at the total. He starts to walk, but Calum tugs on him when he notices they’re going in the wrong direction. 

“Ash, the door is over-”

“I know.” Ashton says firmly and continues his voyage to the bathroom, apparently. 

“Ah.” Calum says in understanding, starting to let go so he can wait outside until Ashton’s done, but the older boy tightens his grip and pulls Calum into the bathroom with him, glancing around to see if anyone is there with them. Assured that they’re alone, Ashton locks them both in a stall and unbuttons his jeans again. 

“Keep going.” He says and Calum does so, his veins fluttering in excitement. 

“Yes Master.” He promises, continuing to work Ashton over. 

“Such a good boy, pet, you know that, right? I’m very proud of you.” Ashton says softly in his ear. Calum’s body is still vibrating from the adrenaline on the floor and the vodka Ashton ordered him, but he hears his boyfriend’s praise clearly. 

“Thank you,” He breathes out, relieved to hear that Ashton is  _ proud  _ because he’d been so worried after the thing with Jake and then the near-disaster of James. “Wanna make you feel good.” 

“I know babe, you’re getting me close. So sexy to watch you dance for me. I’ll be honest though, I almost dragged you out when I saw that prick grab your ass. That’s my fucking property.”

“Yes sir. I misbehaved and let him.” 

“I’m well aware.” 

Calum can hear his understanding, so to make things nice, he takes his hand from Ashton’s jeans for a moment and licks his fingers, humming in content at the taste. He dives back in and drags his thumb over the tip of his cock and Ashton’s thighs shake. 

“Wanted you to see.” He whispers to the older man. “Wanted you to see his hands on me and punish me for it. Wanted your attention.” 

“Well, you have it.” Ashton assures, bucking into Calum’s grip. “Gonna cum, Cal. Because of you and your teasing.” 

Calum nods eagerly and drops to his knees. Ashton’s surprise is colored on his face, but he seems pleased as he works his jeans down inch by inch and takes his cock in his hand. He works himself over furiously, his eyes closing and nerves on fire as Calum runs thin fingers up the inside of his thigh. 

“Please, Master.” He begs so nicely and Ashton can’t hang on anymore. He spent the whole night watching his hot boyfriend grind on other men, his pretty body melding nicely with the others, but feeling all too good when he finally was moving against Ashton. He’s been containing himself and his jealous fury and lust for a while now and with Calum looking so sweet on his knees, he cums, sending it across Calum’s lips and tongue in warm stripes. 

Calum doesn’t hesitate to take the tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking for the sensitive aftershocks and swallowing down the sweet final kick. Ashton pets his hair and gasps, wiping the cum on his face away and praising him softly. 

When Calum’s had his fill and has cleaned the remainder of the cum from his face, he gets off his sore knees and kisses his boyfriend. Ashton grips his waist and plays with their tongues, twisting them together like he had on the floor. 

Calum breaks away and closes Ashton’s jeans carefully before turning to unlock the bathroom stall. 

“Where’re you going?” Ashton growls. He tugs Calum back so they’re pinned together and shoves his hand mercilessly down the front of the younger boy’s jeans. 

“Ash,” Calum squirms, trying to get away. He’s unbelievably hard and he knows if Ashton touches him, he’ll cum for sure and be a bad submissive. His only hope is to try and express that he won’t last, but Ashton doesn’t let up his relentless stroking. 

“No, babe, let me touch you. C’mon now, you must want it.” 

“Too much.” Calum cries, bucking into Ashton’s hand despite himself. “Fuck, fuck, I can’t.” 

“You can.” Ashton says in a deeply reassuring voice, turning his head to the side to kiss Calum’s jaw sweetly. “Be good.” 

“You’re making it impossible.” Calum whines. Ashton’s hands are tight and warm and feel too good. The biting starts on his neck and Calum gives in. 

“Ash, I’m so sorry.” He whimpers as he cums in his boyfriend’s hands and in his jeans like he’s fifteen again and he and Ash can’t control themselves around each other. Tears slip out, much to Calum’s frustration. Since they implemented the rules, Calum has never cum on a Thursday, despite Ashton and Michael doing their best to tease him into it, but this Thursday has been too much on his delicate control. He collapses on Ashton’s chest with a sad post-orgasm sob. “I’m sorry, master. Bad sub.” 

Ashton just chuckles and drags his hand from Calum’s jeans, cleaning it off on some toilet paper. He strokes Calum’s hip calmly in spite of the younger boy’s tears before reaching his arm around. 

“Look, babe.” He whispers in his ear. Calum opens his puffy eyes and registers the bite mark he left on Ashton’s wrist, and frowns, thinking he’s gonna be punished for that as well. His knees shake. “Look at my watch.” 

Confused, Calum does so and, slowly, understanding consumes him. 

12:13 am. 

Oh. 

“You did it, honey.” Ashton purrs, squeezing Calum in a hug. Calum lets out a relieved, watery laugh. “Happy Friday.” 

“Jesus Christ.” 

Ashton laughs in Calum’s neck and unlocks the bathroom door, leading them out, hand in hand. 

They make it back outside, where Luke and Michael are waiting for them, looking much more relaxed and sober now that they have some fresh air. Luke is sporting a violently red hickey and Michael’s lips look suspiciously guilty but Calum is too tired to care. While they wait for their Uber, Ashton holds his waist and kisses his neck softly. 

“So, how was your Thursday from hell?” Ashton asks him with a slight pinch to the side. Calum rolls his eyes but turns to give his boyfriend and indulgent kiss, thankful that it’s finally fucking Friday, for more reasons that one. 

“Not as bad as I thought it would be.” He answers. “Had a lot of fun.” 

Ashton gets a devilish look in his eye and delivers a cheeky bite to Calum’s lower lip. 

“Well then,” He says, pulling Calum closer by his hips. “We’ll just have to make it harder next week.” 

Calum groans. 


End file.
